Conventionally, there is a vehicle seat having a mechanism that is capable of instantaneously moving a headrest forwardly so as to support a head of a sitting person when a vehicle back-side collision happens. An operation mechanism for moving the headrest forwardly as described above is known. The operation mechanism uses an operation cable that is pulled by a seat back loading that is applied to a seat back by the sitting person when the vehicle back-side collision happens.
This operation cable, for example, has a double layer structure in which a linear inner member is inserted into a flexible tubular outer member. The operation cable is disposed so as to extend from inside of the headrest to inside of the seat back through a stay that may function as a support pillar thereof. Therefore, in a case that the headrest is constructed to be detachable with respect to the seat back, it is necessary to take various structural measures in order to dispose the operation cable. For example, the operation cable can be divided to two portions. The divided portions are respectively previously disposed in the headrest and the seat back, so that end portions thereof are connected to each other when the headrest is attached to the seat back.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-299549 teaches a technique in which electrical cables separately disposed within a headrest and a seat back can be connected to each other during headrest attaching operation. According to this technique, one of the electrical cables is inserted into a tubular stay of the headrest. A connection terminal of the cable is retained at a lower end of the stay. Conversely, the other of the electrical cables is also inserted into a cylindrical stay-insertion support that is disposed in an upper portion of the seat back. A connection terminal of the cable is retained within the cylindrical support while maintained in a standby condition for connection. Thus, the connection terminals of both of the electrical cables can be axially integrally connected to each other when the stay is inserted into the cylindrical support.